gleefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Lyons
Alex Edward Lyons '''is a major character on ''Glee'''. ''He is a retired mixed martial artist and a graduate of Yale University, with a degree in animation. He is an alumni of William McKinley High School as of Graduation. He was a memeber of the school's Glee Club the New Directions, due to the request Quinn Fabray. He was the most feared student at McKinley, partially due to his MMA background and didn't tolerate bullying, especially if his friends were bullied. He was in a relationship with Rachel Berry until they broke up, because of Rachel's feelings for Finn and was shot while trying to save a young girl from being assaulted. Alex is considered the smartest and most musically inclined of the club. He was raised by his parents, Cindy and Abraham, until they were murdered in cold blood, and grew up with Quinn Fabray, who would become his eventual wife. He would eventually reunite with his sister Marley after she transferred schools. During his tenure with New Directions, Alex has shown that he considered the club as his family and knew it would be really hard leaving them behind. Prior Surprise! We're Engaged, to prevent himself from moving away, Alex proposed to Quinn and would eventually marry her. After graduation, he found it extremely hard saying goodbye to Rachel, because she was always there for him and vice versa. In A New Chapter, Alex is now a student at Yale University and is still the most feared person on campus. Biography Early life Alex was born to Cindy and Abraham Lyons on March 14, 1994 in Lima, Ohio and was the couples only son and first born child. He grew up with his neighbor and childhood friend Quinn Fabray and his younger sister Marley. His life took a tragic turn, when two men entered his home and killed both he and Marley's mom and dad. In the aftermath of his parents murder, Alex was taken by the Fisher family, and was separated from his sister and his aunt Emma. In the years following, Alex became a mixed martial artist, and started a winning streak. S1= The Love Bug Alex, a student at McKinley High School, starts his year scaring off the football team from throwing Kurt into a dumpster. Afterwards, he works out in the boys locker room, preparing for his next MMA bout where he looks to win his 79th consecutive win. Just after he works out, he talks to his best friend Quinn Fabray the head captain of the Cheerios and his long time crush. His current relationship with Rachel has become rocky when, she falls for Finn Hudson, captain of the football team. Neon Moon Alex joins the glee club, through the request of both Quinn and his aunt Emma, because he loves to sing and is very good. However, he wanted |-| S2= |-| S3= |-| S4= |-| S5= |-| S6= Personality Alex's best known to have a heart of gold, when he's talking to Quinn, but is also known for his anger if his parents murder or friends are brought up in such a hurtful manner. Relationships Quinn Fabray= During the events of The Love Bug, it's revealed that Quinn and Alex are childhood friends and have feelings for each other. Quinn caught Alex in the hallway after he'd finished working out. While they talked, Rachel Berry, Alex's neighbor and girlfriend looked on and started to worry, she may lose Alex. That night, Quinn stopped by to watch a movie with Alex, but she fell asleep. In Neon Moon, Alex and Quinn both join glee club, though Quinn initially joined to spy on Finn, only for her to realize, she did it for Alex. During the events of Tragedy Strikes, Alex is taken to the hospital, while Quinn and their friends were in school. Quinn showed her more caring side. |-| Rachel Berry= Rachel is Alex's neighbor and one of his closest friends. It's established in The Love Bug that Alex was in a relationship with Rachel, though still having a childhood crush on Quinn, his best friend. They hit a crossroad when Rachel kissed Finn in the auditorium, though they remained a couple. Later, Alex was shot and sent to the hospital and |-| Marley Lyons= Marley is Alex's biological sister and the remaining of his family. Following the deaths of Cindy and Abraham, Alex and Marley were separated and placed in different homes, Alex with Fisher family and Marley with Millie Rose. Alex reunites with his sister in Encounter, just after she joins McKinley High, however Alex had began to change, now with Marley in his life. |-| Santana Lopez= Alex and Santana's friendship has lasted since the first grade. They've grown into a brother and sister like relationship during their time at McKinley, however they began dating after Rachel broke up with Alex. |-| Emma Pillsbury= At the start of the school year, Emma talks to Alex about Quinn and his feelings for her, however she's learned he's afraid to tell her. Trivia *He used the name Alex Pillsbury during his MMA career because of his aunt Emma. *His favorite comic book villains are the Joker, Green Goblin and Magneto. * Quotations ''Alex's Quotations '' Category:Male Characters Category:Former New Directions Members Category:Lyons Family Category:Married Characters